piny_institute_of_new_yorkfandomcom-20200222-history
The Secret/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Tasha: What evs. Lilith: Exactly, my father once told me if you can't beat them hop into your Ferrari and join them. Michelle : Your dad has a Ferrari? Lilith ''': 3. Actually, they're my mom's. '''Tasha: That’s a coincidince , my mother has 4 Ferraris and a Lamble for weekends and holidays. What can I say? There's a lot of money in mani-pedis. Michelle ''': Weekends and holidays!? '''Lilith: How many nail salons does your mother own? Tasha: Fourteen. Lilith ': That’s so bad butt. '''Tasha ': On the Upper West Side alone. How many high-end sports cars does your father own, Michelle? '''Mr. Fairchild: Mimi! Mimi! Lilith: Is the janitor shouting at you Michelle? (Michelle whistles then puts herself in a locker) Lilith ''': He must think she's someone else. '''Tasha: Her names not Mimi. Dude. Mr. Fairchild ': Uh, Ahh! 'Will: Well, that was weird. Dory: Maybe he's lost his marbles. Julia: Of course he lost his marbles. No sane person would want to be a janitor. Michelle ''': There's nothing wrong with being a janitor. '''Julia: Well, it's good that you think so sweetie, because with your talent you'd definitely want a back up plan.(giggles) (Rita and Dory laugh) Rita: Clear files for Michelle. Lilith ''': You got one thing right Rita, there's a whole lot of trash around here. '''Tasha: I definitely smell garbage. Julia: Uhh! Michelle ': Come on guys, we're going to be late! The bell's going to ring any minute. '''Michelle ': Dad. Dad. There you are. '''Mr. Fairchild: Mimi, oh sorry. I've gathered that you don't want me to call you that here. Baby nickname embarrasses you? Michelle ': Yes. I mean no, that's not what embarrasses me. '''Mr. Fairchild ': So what is it then? I'm what embarrasses you? '''Michelle: Its not that, I just want to be like everyone else here at PINY and I'm the only one with a parent working here. Mr. Fairchild ''': Alright sweetie girl I know that it's hard starting at new school. I'll tell you what it'll be our little secret. I won't even look in your direction. '''Michelle: Thanks, dad. Dory: Yep, our little secret. Julia: No, way! Dory: Way! Julia ''': That’s just the dirt I needed on Michelle, pun very intended, to rip her dreams into a million fabric swatches of failure.(Laughs maniacally.) '''Michelle: Ugh, that laugh is like nails on a chalkboard. Whats wrong Lils, you're looking at that burrito like it might bite you! Lilith: I hate burrito day. Tasha: Why don't you just brown bag it on Tuesdays? Lilith: Once I heard Julia made fun who brought their lunch. She said only poor people brown bagged it. Michelle: What? Being poor isn't something someone should be made to be ashamed of. (sees her dad ) Guys I have to tell you something. Tasha: Okay weirdo, what's up? Michelle: Maybe I shouldn't. What if you don't want to be friends with me after I tell you. Tasha: Spit it out girl. Lilith: You think we want to be friends with someone who keeps secrets from us. Michelle: Okay, so you remember this morning when the janitor was calling out to Mimi? Tasha: Yeah. Michelle: Well, Mimi's me. Tasha: Your secret is that you've been pretending your name is Michelle? Michelle: No, I'm Michelle. Lilith: Your secret is that you have multiple personalities? Michelle: My given name is Michelle, Mimi is my nickname and the janitor is my dad. Lilith: I hate burrito day. Forget it, that's not what's important. What's important is that you know Tasha and I will like you no matter what. Something like your dad(whispers) being the janitor. Doesn’t matter to us. Tasha: True that. Why didn't just tell us in the first place? Michelle: I guess that it just seemed like everyone from PINY came from a rich family. Even you guys. I wanted to fit in. Tasha: Hey, at least you get to see your dad mine's always away on busness. Michelle: You're right, I guess I am pretty lucky. But it's still a secret okay. Pinks? Michelle,Tasha and Lilith: Pinks promise. Lilith: Uh (Coach Spencer blows the whistle ) (Julia serves the ball and Michelle tries to hit it and misses) ( Coach Spencer blows the wistle again) (Julia laughs) Dory: Julia: I know a secret. Secret,secret. Michelle: Stop trying to distract me. It won't work. Julia: I know your secret about your dear sweet daddy, and I'm going to tell everyone about it. (Michelle gasps then the volleyball hits her face) Lilith: Michelle, are you okay? Michelle: Just leave me alone I need a minute. Lilith: Michelle? Tasha: Huh? Julia: I know your secret and I'm going to feed it to the entire school. (Gets out her phone) The entire country. The entire universe. If I got reception. (The volleyball knocks Julia's phone out of her hands and onto the ground and the phone breaks) Uh? Uh? Coach Spencer: Fairchild. Julia: You're just blowing off the inevitable I have plenty of phones. Michelle: Why are you doing this? Julia: One second I had my phone in my hand, and the next it was in pieces. Coach Spencer: That's it Michelle you're off the court. (Michelle runs off) Coach Spencer: That goes for you too Julia no phones in my class. Tasha: Hey, you run off so quick after gym. Are you okay? Lilith: Okay, what's going on? I thought we said no more secrets between us. Michelle: Did that give you the right to blab my secret to Julia? Tasha: What the what? No, what you talking about. Lilith: For once in my life I have absolutely no idea. Michelle: Yeah, you see a tear about betraying your friends.To...to...to...her. Julia: As entertaining as this cat fight is...I have to admit im a little insulted. You think that I have to get my intel from twetle dumb and twetle dumber. (Tasha groans) Julia: Please I have spies all over the school. You know what else got I've ( pulls out phone) tweet tweet tweet little birdy. Michelle: Listen up I have something to say, you the guy who everyone just calls the janitor? Well he has a name and its James and has a last name and its Fairchild same as mine. Know why, because he's my father, and i'm proud that he is. Not only is he the best dad in the whole world, he's also the best janitor. Any of you have something to say about it? (Everyone shrugs) Mr.Fairchild: Thanks sweetheart. Michelle: Im so sorry I doubted you even for a second. Lilith: Consider it already forgotten, on second thought if you wouldn't mind lending me that super cute halter top Friday night that would definitely help it stay forgotten.Hmm, you'll lend me the top right? Michelle: You know something funny, I don't think anyone cared that my father's the janitor. I mean nobody even... Julia: You've been so brave revealing you're humble origins. My spys are watching you Michelle and im watching you (trips over a bucket of water) Oops! (Dory laughs) Julia: Shut up Dory! Tasha: My spys are watching you Michelle. Lilith: And I'm watching you. (The Indie Girls laugh) Michelle: (laughs) Yeah. Lilith: Totally. Will: There's something special about that new girl Michelle. Sam: I'll say. } Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Episodes